


Change

by hana_ginkawa



Series: The Miko and The Taiyoukai [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is a oneshot drabble I wrote fairly recently. It was a challenge on a fanfic community and I didn't finish it in time. It is SessKag, implied InuKag and from the POV of Mama Higurashi.





	Change

**Title:** Change  
 **Pairing:** Implied Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Implied Inu/Kag  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Squicks:** None  
 **Summary:** Loss, implied character death. 

This time it was different.

Even during the worst of times, her daughter would come home with the long haired boy she loved, alive, happy, bright.

To Mama Higurashi, to see that blazing sun cool into a darkening nova, it cut deep. So deep she thought her heart might shatter.

This time it was different.

Instead of a boy, a long silver haired man followed her daughter into the house. Somehow he had pulled her from the void to become a reflection of himself.

Whereas he was the cold moon waning, Kagome had become the full moon shining.

She never asked her daughter what had happened, as she figured it rather quickly.

This new person in their lives stood quite tall among them, a beacon of frozen light that brought her daughter back to her whole.

This time it would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
